This invention relates to the field of carpentry and sawing. More particularly, a self-contained vacuum saw is presented which picks up dust and debris from a circular saw during the operation of the saw.
In the carpentry field, it has been commonplace to use saws of various types. From the first primitive hand saw, to tree saws, to electrically operated saws such as jigsaws or circular saws, the carpentry and building trades often utilize such mechanical devices. One major drawback of these saws during construction work is that much dust and debris can accumulate as a result of cutting wood, dry wall, or concrete. Particularly for inside work, the dust that can accumulate in a room often would require hours of clean-up after the initial construction phase and the sawing is completed.
During inside work, and particularly in areas where remodeling is being done, the dust problem poses quite a quandary for the workmen. In remodeling, the workmen are often required to remove and replace a door, window, or wall or to install and cut dry wall in a closed room. These rooms often have furniture and electronic appliances sensitive to dust accumulation. Fine dry-wall dust accumulation can cause many problems. One approach to solving this problem would be to remove all of the furniture in the room or to cover the furniture or electronic appliances with tarps or plastic. This, of course, would require many man hours and would be an expensive proposition. It is an object of this invention to provide a self contained vacuum saw that would eliminate approximately ninety percent or more of the dust accumulated as a result of the construction process.
Although certain vacuum devices have been attached to circular saws or concrete saws, these devices are not self contained and do not allow the workman to transport his circular saw to and around the worksite. For example, table saws at hardware stores may be attached to an in-house vacuum system. However, the table saw is stationary and cannot be transported to any other site. In addition, the vacuum system on such saws requires a separate power source to operate the vacuum. It is another object of this invention to provide a self contained circular saw which may be transported to the worksite. Another object of this invention is to provide a self-contained circular vacuum saw which may be transported to a worksite and which is powered from the motor of the circular saw itself.
Often, when a circular saw or other type of electrical saw is used outside, a power source such as an electric cord or gasoline electric generator is required in order to power the saw. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a self-contained vacuum saw that can be used utilizing only one electrical source of power to operate both the saw blade and the attached vacuum unit.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.